Fixation
by daydreambeliever32
Summary: A female body is found at home which looks to be a result of a deadly stalking.  What seems to be a routine day for the CSI's becomes the complete opposite as the victim turns out not to be dead at all and one of their own becomes targeted.
1. Chapter 1

**Fixation**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

I'm back! Thanks to everyone who's been reading! And of course: CSI Miami is property of CBS, Jerry Bruckheimer and the other dudes (and dudettes) whose names escape me at the moment. All the other characters that are not mentioned on the show belong to me. This story takes place after my last one, but assume it takes place somewhere between season 8-9. I've also decided to include Tom Loman and Walter Simmons this time around (no Jesse sorry; I figure there's no point anyways). Okay now on to the new story! Enjoy!

* * *

Ryan Wolfe groaned as he was awoken from his slumber by the sound of his cell phone buzzing. He reached for his digital clock to see what time it was then groaned even more as it read 4 am. He reluctantly grabbed his phone and waited to see what bad news dispatch had for him this early in the morning. It turned out that there was a homicide where are woman was found dead in her living room. Getting out of his warm covers, Ryan pushed himself up from his bed then walked over to his bathroom. As he took off his clothes to get into the shower, he noticed the faded scars on his chest and grimaced at them. He understood the risks that were involved when he became a cop; he just didn't want a permanent reminder of what happened to him on the last major case. Sighing, he jumped in the shower and got ready for the day.

He was the first to arrive at the scene and since the coroner hadn't made it yet, he had to stand by before he could begin processing anything. Ryan decided that while he was waiting for the others to arrive, he would start making some mental notes on the surrounding crime scene. Just then Tom arrived along with Horatio, Calleigh, Frank and Angela who walked in right behind him.

"Have no fear the coroner is here!" Tom cheerfully said as he set his kit down beside the body. Both Angela and Ryan rolled their eyes in unison at the medical examiner's cheesy line.

"Sorry Ryan, there was a car collision on the way here; nothing serious but we did have to take a major detour." Calleigh said as she put on a pair of gloves.

"No problem, I couldn't do much without Doc Loman here to clear the body first." Ryan said as he walked over to the others.

"Well just by looking at the victim, it looks like the cause of death was caused by these stabbed wounds and exsanguination followed." Loman began happily.

"Are you always this chipper at 5 in the morning?" Angela said grumpily as she started to jot down some notes.

"Are you related to Leslie Armstrong? I swear that woman was the crabbiest person I've ever had to meet. I'm just glad she decided that the Miami Coroner's office wasn't the right fit for her and she resigned." Tom said as he took out some tweezers from his kit.

"Well last I heard she rejoined the marines again and she's now doing another tour in Iraq. Good for her, she seemed like a tough woman." Calleigh said.

"Oh my God!" Tom suddenly said.

"What's wrong Doctor?" Horatio asked calmly.

"CALL THE AMBULANCE RIGHT NOW! SHE'S NOT DEAD!" Loman yelled as he began putting gauze on the victim's stab wounds.

* * *

"How the hell did we miss this?" Ryan asked as he began processing the crime scene along with Angela and Calleigh.

"I don't know, I'm hoping Tom will be able to tell us more when we're done here" Angela said as she was busy dusting for prints.

"I hope that girl's okay. I can't believe she survived an attack like that." Calleigh added.

"Yeah, me too. No one deserves to be left to die." Ryan answered back as he collected some more trace.

"Hey guys I think I've found something." Angela said as she set her dusting tools down and knelt on the floor.

"What have you got?" Calleigh asked as she and Ryan walked over.

"A shoe print, it looks clean and detailed; and it looks too big to have been the victims. It could be our attacker's." Angela said as she made a hopeful expression.

"I'll lift it and bring it to the lab with me." Angela said as she reached in her kit.

"Nice find Angela." Ryan nodded then went onwards to the rest of the house. Just then Horatio walked in to see how the processing was going on.

"Horatio, hey we're almost done processing the living room. So far we don't know much other than the fact that there was a struggle in here and that that the medium-high velocity blood spatter on the walls are consistent with the victim's stab wounds." Calleigh explained.

"Guys, you may want to come see this!" Ryan yelled from the other room. The others dropped what they were doing and went into what looked like a home office.

"Mr. Wolfe, what is it?" Horatio asked.

"I don't think this is the victim's house. Check this out: there are several picture frames in here. Notice anything on them?" Ryan asked rhetorically.

"Yeah, the victim's not in any of them. Most people have pictures of themselves with friends and family...wait a second, this one guy's in all of these frames. This could be his house." Calleigh answered as she pointed to the same figure in each photo.

"It's definitely his house, I found a planner here and it looks like the owner's name is Peter Davidson." Ryan said as he showed the other's the book.

"Ok, so the real question is why our victim was here and where is Mr. Davidson now?" Frank asked

"Well either way he has a lot explaining to do" Horatio said as he put on his sunglasses and walked out.

Y*E*A*H*H*H*H*!*!

* * *

A/N: I couldn't help myself with the last part :P I know this chapter is kind of "teaser-ish" but there's more to come promise. And as always, please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Fixation**

**Chapter 2**

A/N: Thank you to everyone for the alert/favourites adds! Here's the second chapter, enjoy! I am VERY VERY SORRY about my updates, but unfortunately it'll be this way for a while since I decided to go to grad school. Please be patient with me because I really do have some big plans for this story!

**C*S*I* M*I*A*M*I**

As soon as the team figured out who their prime suspect was in their investigation, they had put out a BOLO for Peter Davidson. At current, Frank and Walter were canvassing the neighbourhood and were asking anyone if they knew anything about Peter Davidson. So far, all they've gotten were "he kept to himself" or "we didn't really know him all too well". Getting nowhere, Walter and Frank decided they would return to the lab and see if the others had more luck with the evidence than they did on finding information on Davidson.

Back at the lab, Ryan, Angela and Calleigh were also having a hard time finding anything they didn't already know. So far, their Jane Doe didn't come up on any searches and her DNA didn't match anything in their system. They didn't want to admit it, but it looked like their only way of finding a breakthrough in the case was if their Jane Doe woke up from the attack or worse: if she dies and they'll have a body. Frustrated, Ryan was about to go and take a break and grab lunch but his phone began to ring.

"This is Wolfe, mmhmm... yes that's correct...really? ...Great thanks, I'll be there in 20 minutes... Thank you." Ryan said as he put his phone back into his pocket.

"That was the hospital it looks like our Jane Joe survived. I'm going to head down to see if there was any evidence left behind and I'll take Natalia with me just in case our vic wakes up so she can talk to her." Ryan said as he left the lab.

As soon as he did though, things immediately tensed up as Angela and Calleigh were left alone in the lab. Things were tense between the two as Calleigh still didn't seem to trust the new member of the team, but then again she always found it hard to trust the FBI. Sensing the tension, Angela said that she would look at the boxed evidence from the house again and went off to work on it. Although it had been over a month since she had "switched sides" Angela still felt like a bit like an outsider. She managed to set that aside for a higher calling to help people, but she still couldn't help but feel like she didn't belong. However, she wasn't complainer either.

**C*S*I* M*I*A*M*I**

Ryan and Natalia arrived at Dade General where they were met by their victim's doctor. He told them that their Jane Doe showed signs that she had sex earlier; however, her rape test didn't show any signs of force.

"That's odd. Was there any seminal fluid left behind doctor?" Natalia asked

"Not that I could see but I have her swabs for you. Maybe the rapist left something behind." The doctor said while handing over the evidence.

"Well we can't rule out rape just yet. Some victims will willingly have sex with their attackers if they feel that it'll keep them alive. We could be dealing serial rapist or a killer." Ryan told Natalia discretely.

"Doctor is the victim awake?" Natalia asked.

"She's still under sedation. It'll probably be another couple of hours before she comes to." The doctor replied.

"We'll wait." Ryan replied.

**C*S*I* M*I*A*M*I**

_She felt as though she was floating. She was aware of where she was but was unable to doing anything but watch._

"_She looks like she's coming to. Nat, get the doctor will ya?"_

_She heard a voice. It was concerned for her. It was warm and caring. _

_She opened her eyes and there staring back at her were the most beautiful hazel eyes she had ever seen._

"Hey miss. You had us all very worried. You're at the hospital now and the doctor's coming to check you." Ryan smiled and said as she continued looking into his eyes.

"What happened?" She asked. But before Ryan could answer the doctor and the nurse had come into the room and asked Ryan and Natalia to wait outside while they checked her over.

_Outside Jane Doe's room:_

"That poor woman she must be going through hell right now." Natalia said as Ryan nodded in agreement.

"Yeah I know. I just hope she can I.D. her attacker so that we can put him away from good." Ryan answered. Just then the doctor walked out.

"Ok so I've just checked the patient over and she's responding well to our treatment. However, there's a slight problem." The doctor informed.

"What's that?" Ryan asked.

"She's having trouble remembering what happened to her which is normal considering she's had a traumatic experience." The doctor explained.

"Can we talk to her anyways?" Ryan asked.

"Yes. But keep it brief." The doctor said and then walked off to tend to other patients.

**C*S*I* M*I*A*M*I**

Ryan and Natalia walked into the room where their victim was sitting up and staring at them nervously.

"Hey miss. I'm Ryan Wolfe and this is Natalia Boa Vista. We're with the crime lab and we were hoping you'd be able to tell us anything you remember about your attack?" Ryan asked as their victim remained stoned silent.

"Could you tell us who you are?" Natalia asked as she approached the hospital bed cautiously.

"Rebecca Fenal" Jane Doe answered.

"Okay Rebecca. I can imagine you must be going through a lot right now. But if you could tell us anything about what happened to you we could put the person away and they won't be able to hurt you anymore." Natalia tried.

"I don't remember." Rebecca simply replied.

"Maybe, we could give her some space – come back a li..." Ryan began quietly to Natalia.

"I DON'T REMEMBER! I WISH I COULD BUT I CAN'T!" Rebecca screamed hysterically. Just then her doctor and nurses came in and asked Ryan and Natalia to come back later when they can calm Rebecca down.


End file.
